La China y el Sádico feroz
by CherryPanic
Summary: Una noche tormentosa, una pequeña pelirroja de 4 años espera la llegada de su papá para que le arrope y le cuente una historia para dormir. Lamentablemente la nieve no permite la llegada del adorado padre de la pequeña, entonces su madre toma la responsabilidad de contar un cuento; solo que este cuento, no es uno normal: es uno lleno de palabras sospechosas y odio al infiel esposo.


Era una noche de Diciembre bastante fría; una tormenta golpeaba fuertemente los ventanales de una casa tradicional-japonesa de grandes proporciones. En aquella tormentosa noche una pequeña pelirroja de 4 años esperaba preocupada a su padre sentada en el sofá de la sala; constantemente la pequeña miraba la puerta de la entrada esperando que su amado progenitor apareciera.

-Kaori –llamo a la pequeña una pelirroja adulta de ojos tan azules como el océano en verano- Ya Sora está dormido, deberías hacerlo tú también –dijo Kagura a su hija.

-Sora es un tonto, no le preocupa papá –hablo la pequeña con lágrimas acumuladas en sus pestañas.

-Claro que le preocupa –comentó Kagura sentándose en el sofá junto a su hija- Solo que él sabe que su papa es muy fuerte, y no hay tormenta de nieve que pueda dañarlo –intento tranquilizar a la pequeña.

-¡Pero mami! –exclamo Kaori lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

La pequeña lloro durante largo rato sobre el regazo de su madre, cuando los espasmos del cuerpo de Kaori cesaron Kagura creyó que su niña estaba dormida; pero al separarla de su pecho observo que la más pequeña de la familia se resistía a dormirse.

-Está bien –suspiro vencida Kagura- Es un hecho que eres una Yato, más necia imposible –murmuro para sí misma- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

-No me harás dormir con eso mamá –dijo la pequeña pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-No era mi idea –dijo para fingir que no había sido descubierta- ¿Quieres o no?

-¡Sí! –exclamo Kaori levantando ambas manos en señal de felicidad.

Mientras la pelirroja mayor se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el dichoso chocolate, Kaori volvió a su posición de vigilante en la puerta de entrada. La niña de verdad quería que su papa la arropara esa noche, como él lo había prometido durante el desayuno.

Flash Back

Las horas más escandalosas en aquella casa siempre eran las de comer y esa mañana no fue la excepción.

Kagura cocinaba un abundante desayuno, mientras que Sougo se vestía en la alcoba y los niños se peleaban en la sala por el control remoto de la televisión. Los gritos solo cesaron cuando Kagura llamo a todos a comer.

Sora se sentó en su silla rápidamente y Kaori copio la acción; pero debido a la baja estatura de la niña, esta quedaba con la barbilla pegada de la mesa y por ende no alcanzaba los cubiertos.

-Enana –molesto Sora a su hermanita.

-¡No soy enana! –chilló Kaori.

-Sí lo eres –volvió a molestar el niño.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Kaori para que su madre regañara al niño, pero Kagura había salido al jardín para alimentar a la mascota de Kaori.

-No molestes a tu hermana –dijo Sougo con voz profunda mientras entraba a la cocina, miro un segundo a la niña y notó el problema- Kaori, sabes que esa no es tu silla.

La pequeña infló sus mofletes y se cruzó de brazos; debido a la altura de la niña, ella aún era sentada en una silla alta que le mandaron a hacer, pero por las constantes burlas de su hermano Kaori no se sentaba más en su silla, a pesar de que le gustaba que su papá la cargara para ponerla en aquella silla.

-¡Ves! Eres una enana, aun necesitas silla para bebés –volvió a burlarse Sora.

-Dije que no molestaras a tu hermana –comento el castaño mientras ponía con levedad un grueso diccionario en la cabeza de su hijo para darle un "golpe".

-¡Mami! –llamo Sora a su mama que venía entrando a la cocina.

-¿Qué le haces a mi bebé imbécil? –dijo Kagura algo molesta mientras abrazaba la cabeza de su hijo de forma protectora.

-Le enseño que no debe meterse con su hermanita –respondió Sougo con una ceja levantada y allí los papeles cambiaron.

Kagura miro de forma desaprobatoria a su primogénito, mientras Sora intentaba poner cara de angelito para no ser regañado.

-No lo tolerare más –dijo Kagura firme- Entrenamiento conmigo de tres horas por tres días –índico mientras se sentaba en la mesa a tomar su desayuno.

El pobre Sora había recibido lo que según él era el "peor castigo de la historia". El entrenamiento de Kagura para castigos era a ojos de Sougo, rudo para un niño de 6 años, el niño usualmente entrenaba con su padre algunas cosas, pero nunca con su madre; hacerlo significaba levantarse muy temprano y luego ir a la escuela todo agotado.

-Ya mujer demonio –hablo Sougo- Luego pensare en un castigo, déjamelo a mí.

-Pero es que debe aprender a respetar a su hermana, no tiene consideración por las debilidades de una muj… -el discurso de Kagura fue interrumpido por un fogoso beso por parte de su esposo.

Al ver eso, Sora supo que podía respirar más tranquilo; su padre seria severo, pero no moriría en el intento.

-Está bien –rezongó Kagura cuando sus labios fueron liberados por el espadachín.

-Ahora; a desayunar –dijo el de ojos carmesíes.

Pero la paz no duro ni dos minutos

-Yo quiero Froot Loops –dijo Kaori.

-¡No! Son míos –dijo Sora tomando la caja de cereal primero.

Sora vertió en su tazón todo lo que quedaba del cereal, causando que Kaori empezara a llorar. Tratando de calmar a su hija, Sougo tomo a la llorosa niña entre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarla hasta calmarla. Ambos pares de ojos carmesíes se encontraron y se miraron fijamente.

-Ya no llores, mi princesa. Las princesas no lloran –hablo dulcemente Sougo.

-Pero; mi cereal –insistió la niña.

-Compraremos más, una caja para ti sola.

-Pero…-intento interrumpir Sora.

-Silencio –hablo Kagura seria a su hijo.

El castaño de ojos azules siguió comiendo en silencio mientras su padre cargaba a Kaori.

-Está bien –acepto la niña aun con la mirada triste.

-No quiero esos ojos tristes –comento Okita secando las lágrimas de su hija- Hagamos algo, esta noche yo te arropare y te leeré un cuento.

-¡Cuento! –grito la niña con los brazos levantados por la emoción.

-Muy bien, ahora desayuna –dijo poniendo a su hija de nuevo en la silla.

Kagura le paso otro cereal azucarado a Kaori y esta desayuno alegremente. En la puerta de la casa empezó a sonar un claxon insistentemente.

-Debe ser Hijikata –dijo Sougo para luego tomar su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Pero, tu desayuno…-dijo kagura al ver el desayuno de Sougo casi entero.

En ello la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando entrar a un cabreado Hijikata.

-¡Okita llegamos tarde! Mueve el trasero –dijo el azabache irrumpiendo en la cocina.

-Buenos días Hijikata-san –saludaron ambos niños sonrientes.

-Hola niños –saludo Hijikata apurado.

-Bien, bien. Me voy –dijo Sougo para depositar un beso en las cabezas de sus hijos y luego un breve beso en los labios de su mujer y esta deposito un bentou en las manos de Sougo.

-Desayuna cuando puedas –dijo un poco avergonzada de hacer eso frente a Hijikata.

Ambos policías salieron de la casa, cuando Sougo cerraba la puerta a Hijikata se lo ocurrió abrir la boca.

-Quien lo diría…Okita Sougo es un hombre de familia –comento burlándose, pero su broma le costó una amenaza con una bazooka.

-Ya pues, relájate –dijo con una gota resbalando por su sien- Aun no sé, dónde diablos te guardas esa cosa.

Fin del Flash Back.

Kagura entro de nuevo a la sala y encontró a su hija observando por las ventanas que eran azotadas por el viento y la nieve, se posicionó a su lado y se agacho para ofrecerle la taza de chocolate.

La pequeña tomo la taza entre ambas manos y se fue a sentar en el sofá, como ella no podía subir por si sola con la taza en las manos, Kagura la subió y se sentó a su lado acariciando los cabellos rojizos de su pequeña cabecita, mientras la niña tomaba su chocolate.

Luego de 10 minutos la taza de chocolate reposaba vacía sobre la mesa de centro y Kaori cabeceaba junto a su mamá.

-¿No quieres ir a la cama? –pregunto Kagura.

La niña abotargada extendió sus manos en dirección al cuerpo de su mamá; Kagura la cargo y la llevo hasta su habitación, luego de dejarla sobre la cama la tapo con varias frazadas.

-¿Soy una mala hija? –pregunto entristecida la niña.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, amor? –preguntó preocupada Kagura.

-Es que no espere por papá…-respondió con su cabecita agachada.

-No te preocupes, mi cielo. Papá entenderá y seguro te recompensara por ser tan buena niña –dijo para luego besar la frente de la niña.

La pequeña se acomodó en su cama y miro a su mamá.

-Mami, cuéntame un cuento –pidió Kaori.

Kagura se levantó de la cama de su hija y fue hasta el estante de la pequeña para buscar uno de sus libros de cuentos.

-No, papá siempre inventa historias –hablo Kaori.

-Cariño, yo no sé hacer esas cosas –dijo Kagura contrariada.

-Vamos inténtalo, seguro puedes –animo la niña.

Pero el sonido del teléfono interrumpió la conversación entre madre e hija.

-Ya vuelvo –dijo Kagura para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono de la residencia.

-Buenas noches, residencia Okita –contestó Kagura.

Del otro lado solo se escuchaban ruidos y voces varias sin ninguna nitidez.

-Ho-hola Kagura –hablo entrecortada la voz de Sougo.

-¿Sougo? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has llegado? –se apresuró a preguntar Kagura.

-Y-yo –continúo tartamudeando.

-Te escuchas extraño –notó Kagura.

-Ahhh, Sougo –se escuchó por el teléfono la voz de una mujer excitada- Sí, así, más rápido –continuo la voz de la mujer.

-Ka-Kagura –volvió a intentar hablar Sougo.

-¡No pares! –gritó la mujer liberando un largo gemido.

-Ni se te ocurra venir –amenazo cabreada Kagura- Te matare –dijo para luego colgar el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Totalmente enfurecida y cabreada Kagura volvió a la habitación de su hija, antes de entrar recordó que no podía preocupar más a la niña y cambio su semblante por una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Quién era mami? –pregunto la niña cuando su madre entro a la habitación.

-Numero equivocado, amor –dijo Kagura con una sonrisa plástica- Bien ¿En que estábamos?

-¡Una historia! –exclamo entusiasmada Kaori.

-¡Oh sí! Tengo la historia perfecta –dijo Kagura- ¿Has escuchado la de Caperucita Roja y el lobo feroz?

-Sí, pero quiero una historia nueva –dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Y esta es nueva; es la verdadera historia de Caperucita Roja. Se llama: La China y el Sádico feroz… -dijo Kagura con suspenso.

-¿Qué es un sádico, mami? –pregunto inocentemente Kaori.

-Pre-preguntas al final de la historia –esquivo la pregunta- Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra aún era joven y no había sido descubierta por otros mundos, una linda niña a quien apodaban "China" salió de su casa para ir a visitar a su hermano, que vivía al otro lado del bosque con su nueva esposa.

-A ella le decían como papá te dice a ti –acoto la niña emocionada.

-Uhm, si –murmuro- Aquella inocente niña llevaba unas lindas ropas de color rojo y una canasta llena de obsequios para su hermano y cuñada, alegremente la niña entonaba canciones mientras cruzaba el bosque; "China" ignoraba que entre las penumbras del bosque se ocultaba un hombre, asqueroso, de dudosa reputación y un total sádico –describió Kagura como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

Kaori imagino a aquel ser humano como un vago cualquiera y creyó que ya había encontrado la definición para sádico.

-Este hombre se encargaba de molestar a las niñas que paseaban por el bosque y robarlas, solo por su propio placer –continuo Kagura.

-¿Qué les robaba, mami? –pregunto.

-Sus inocencias –dijo Kagura como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

-¿Y cómo se roba la inocencia? –volvió a preguntar Kaori.

-¡Kaori! Dije que preguntas al final de la historia –recordó Kagura con las mejillas sonrojadas –En un punto del viaje, "china" se encontró con dos caminos y una señalización, uno era un camino corto por lo denso del bosque y otro un camino largo bordeando el bosque; pero como "China" estaba muy ansiosa por ver a su hermano tomo el camino corto y oscuro que pasaba por en medio de aquel tenebroso bosque.

-¡No vallas por allí, china! –exclamó Kaori.

-Muy bien dicho, hija –elogió Kagura- Como "China" era muy inocente ella continuo caminando feliz por aquel camino poco transitado, cuando iba a la mitad de este, unos sonidos tenebrosos se empezaron a escuchar entre los matorrales. De la nada un hombre alto y de fea apariencia apareció frente a la niña y la miro con una sonrisa espantosa; entonces dijo: "¿Qué llevas allí niñita?" –hablo Kagura poniendo la voz más "aterradora" que tenía- La niña respondió "Son obsequios para mi hermano", el hombre ante la mención de un hermano volteo a todos lados en busca de alguien, era un cobarde. "¿Y dónde vive tu hermano?" preguntó el sucio ser; "Vive al otro lado del bosque" contesto; "Oh te acompañare, se un atajo" dijo el hombre de feos ojos rojos.

-¿Igual a los de papá? –interumpio Kaori.

-Sí, se parecen a los de ESE –dijo despectivamente Kagura para luego continuar la historia – "Pero este es el atajo" dijo "China"; el hombre le conto que ese era un atajo falso y que él conocía el verdadero. Confiada "China" lo siguió y este la condujo a la deriva por el bosque durante horas y horas, hasta que anocheció. "Es muy tarde y estoy cansada" se quejaba "China", el hombre haciéndose el amigable le dijo a "China" para que descansaran en su casa y la llevo a una ruinosa cabaña, dónde le dijo que podía usar la cama y dormir cuanto quisiera. Cuando "China" estaba dormida ese hombre despreciable robo su inocencia y los obsequios que llevaba para su hermano, para luego desaparecer entre las penumbras del bosque dejando a la solitaria "China" en aquella choza. La niña al despertar vio que había sido vilmente ultrajada y corrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta casa de su hermano, dónde se enteró de todas la fechorías que cometía ese mismo ser con todas la jovencitas inocentes y lindas que cruzaban aquellos bosques, esto destrozo el corazón de "China"; ella creyó que ese hombre era de confiar –relato Kagura con la voz un poco quebrada- Ella creía que era su amigo; al ver tan triste a "China", su hermano salió en busca de aquel abominable y sádico ser para matarlo por hacerle daño a su hermanita –Kagura hizo un suspenso dramático pero el grito de su hija la interrumpió.

-¡Papá! –Grito Kaori feliz de ver a su papa en el umbral de su habitación, de un salto bajo de la cama y abrazo las piernas del de ojos carmesíes.

-¡Hola princesa! –dijo Sougo con una sonrisa, para cargar a la pequeña de cabellos y ojos rojos- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Mamá, me contaba una historia –explico Kaori- Estaba por terminar ¿Verdad, mami?

-Sí –dijo Kagura mirando con el ceño fruncido al castaño- El hermano de "China", busco por cielo, mar y tierra a ese desgraciado sádico; y lo mato de la forma más cruel posible.

-¿Y después? –pregunto Kaori.

-No lo sé, pero se dice que; "China" reparo las heridas de su corazón, se casó con OTRO y crio dos hermosos pequeños –dijo para acariciar la cabeza de Kaori y besar su frente antes de salir muy disgustada de la habitación.

-Mamá luce extraña –dijo Kaori al ver salir a su mamá sin siquiera saludar a su papá.

-Te lo imaginas, princesa. Ahora a la cama –dijo Sougo para depositar a su hija en la cama y taparla con sus frazadas- Te amo Kaori, hasta mañana –comento besando la cabeza de la niña.

-También te amo, papi –dijo la niña para arrebujarse entre sus colchas y dormir por fin.

Sougo salió lentamente de la habitación de su hija, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Ahora tocaba lo difícil, encontrar a la bestia de su esposa que seguro estaba más cabreada que el demonio.

El castaño paseo por toda la casa y encontró a Kagura en la habitación.

-¡Fuera de aquí maldito! –grito Kagura al verlo entrar a la alcoba.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi casa y entro donde se me da la regalada gana CHI-NA! –contesto cabreado.

-Esta dejo de ser tu casa, cuando fuiste a buscarte una zorra –continuo super enfadada para proceder a aventarle objetos.

El castaño esquivaba todos los proyectiles de Kagura, mientras cerro la distancia entre ellos, la tomo de ambas manos y la recostó sobre la cama sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Suéltame maldito infiel! –pataleaba Kagura.

-¡No te fui infiel! –dijo Sougo desesperado.

-¡Sí, claro! –dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Y los gemidos de mujer?

-Era Hijikata –dijo sorprendiendo a Kagura.

-A mí no me salgas con esa, sádico de mierda –vocifero Kagura.

-Sí fue…-insistió.

Flash Back.

Las líneas estaban cortadas y la tormenta no permitía a Okita Sougo salir de la base del Shinsengumi. El castaño frustrado solo daba vueltas como poseso por los pasillos e intentaba en vano llamar a su casa, estaba agobiado por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hija.

Las horas pasaban y el seguía sin comunicarse, los miembros del Shinsengumi empezaron a beber para combatir el frio, algunos estaban pasados de copas y otros solo ebrios. La tormenta mermó, pero no lo suficiente como para salir aún; las líneas telefónicas ya funcionaban y el castaño llamó a su casa; pero a todos los malditos de sus compañeros se les ocurrió al verlo llamar empezar a hacer ruidos eróticos; aunque el peor fue Hijikata que para sorpresa del castaño puso una voz de mujer casi perfecta, y empezó a gritar y gemir como si estuviera llegando al orgasmo.

-Ho-hola Kagura –hablo avergonzado Sougo.

-¿Sougo? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has llegado? –se apresuró a preguntar Kagura.

-Y-yo –continúo tartamudeando.

-Te escuchas extraño –noto Kagura.

-Ahhh, Sougo –dijo Hijikata- Sí, así, más rápido –continúo con la voz de la mujer.

-Ka-Kagura –volvió a intentar hablar Sougo.

-¡No pares! –continuo Hijikata como una perra en celo.

-Ni se te ocurra venir –amenazo cabreada Kagura- Te matare –y la llamada se colgó

Sougo totalmente avergonzado apenas y podía hacerse entender con Kagura que al parecer no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, las líneas aun no estaban completamente restablecidas. Pero para su mala suerte Kagura había escuchado perfectamente el acto de Hijikata y lo mando al diablo diciendo que no volviera a pisar la casa.

Encabronado, Sougo agarro al azabache por el cabello y lo sometió contra el piso, para luego amarrarlo y amordazarlo, le coloco un saco en la cabeza y salió a la tormenta arrastrando a Hijikata por la nieve. Las cosas se solucionarían y Hijikata tendría que aceptar su culpa.

Fin del Flash Back

-Eso paso –explicó Sougo.

-No te creo una mierda –dijo Kagura con el ceño fruncido.

-Menos mal que lo traje –dijo Okita saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y al volver traía un bulto grande sobre un hombro, lo lanzo al piso y le quito el saco que tenía en la cabeza, revelando a Hijikata amordazado –Mas te vale que hables y cuentes todo…-amenazo Sougo desenvainando su katana para cortar la mordaza de Hijikata.

-L-lo siento Kagura. Fue una mala broma, quería desquitarme porque él siempre me amenaza con una bazooka –hablo velozmente Hijikata.

Kagura tenía la mirada baja y no dejaba ver sus ojos.

-Gime –dijo Sougo apuntando a Hijikata con la katana.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –respondió Hijikata ante la exigencia de Sougo, mientras sudaba frio.

-Gime, o te meteré la katana por donde no da el sol –continuo Sougo con voz tétrica.

El avergonzado azabache comenzó a gemir, dando la prueba de su delito. Kagura se levantó de su asiento y le dedico una sonrisa a Hijikata, que luego se transformó en una expresión sádica parecida a la de Sougo. De esta no saldría vivo el azabache, o por lo menos no con su dignidad entera.

Un nuevo día nacía y los niños se levantaban para ir corriendo hasta la sala para ver sus caricaturas matutinas; pero encontraron algo que los impacto.

-¡Mami! –gritaron los niños entrando a la cocina.

-¿Si? –pregunto con tono amable.

-¿Por qué tío Hijikata cuelga de cabeza en un árbol del patio? –pregunto Sora.

-Porque hizo un mal chiste y se lo merece –contesto Sougo entrando a la cocina- Ahora ignórenlo y vallan a ver las caricaturas.

El castaño al quedar en privacidad con su esposa la abrazo por la cintura mientras esta volteaba los panqueques.

-¿Piensas que deberíamos soltarlo? –pregunto Kagura.

-Luego de desayunar, has para el también. Aunque no se los merece –contesto Sougo.

-Okay…

La cocina quedo en un corto silencio.

-Así que… ¿Te casaste con OTRO CHI-NA? –susurro en tono amenazante en la oreja de Kagura.

-Lo estaba pensando seriamente –contesto Kagura siguiéndole la broma.

-Solo por pensarlo, mereces un castigo –dijo mientras apegaba su erección al trasero de Kagura- Tu y yo, luego del desayuno. No te dejare salir del cuarto por aunque sean dos horas.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? –pregunto

-No, me tomare unos días. Ese, me los debe –señalando con la cabeza la ventana por la que se observaba a Hijikata colgando de un árbol de castañas- No lo olvides, luego del desayuno –dijo para irse a sentar frente a la tele con sus hijos.

-Como ordene, sádico feroz –respondió Kagura con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.


End file.
